csifandomcom-20200225-history
No More Bets
No More Bets is the twenty second episode in season four of . Synopsis The CSIs investigate when two young gamblers are found dead shortly after scamming several of Sam Braun's casinos. Grissom is forced to take Catherine off the case, because her father is a suspect in their murder. Plot In a dark room, a young man is questioned under a spotlight by several figures. Afterwards, he's found dead in a neon graveyard with two gunshots to the back of his head. CSIs Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows find that the victim is wearing a wig and a fatsuit and his driver's license is fake, but he has a receipt from the Rampart for four hundred thousand dollars. Catherine documents the tire tracks of a three-point turn at the scene. With the victim's connection to casino-owner Sam Braun, Grissom takes Catherine off the case and sends her home. At the Rampart casino, Grissom and Captain Brass speak with Sam Braun. He claims he caught the victim cheating but only talked to him in the holding room, which Grissom examines but finds nothing. Braun taunts him with reminders that he was never convicted for his crimes in Season 3, Episode 23 "Inside the Box" and that Catherine had received a substantial amount of money from him. An autopsy of the victim reveals that victim suffered blunt-force trauma injuries to his hand. CSI Warrick Brown discovers a wireless receiver in his shoe. CSI Sara Sidle identifies the victim as Teddy Keller. In the victim's apartment, Brass and Warrick find a regulation roulette wheel, various disguises, and his dead roommate, Davis Mullens. Grissom finds neon glass fragments at the apartment complex that are consistent with glass found at the neon graveyard crime scene. Elsewhere, Catherine is window shopping with her boyfriend, Chris Bezich. Braun approaches her to insist that he's not responsible for the murders of Teddy and Davis. As he pulls away in his limousine, Catherine notices the vehicle make a three-point turn and returns to the lab briefly to give Grissom the information. In the crime lab locker room, Nick tells Sara about Grissom's recommendation of him for the promotion and that it was cut to make room in the budget for a new DNA machine. As Grissom and Warrick investigate the roulette materials from the apartment, they reason out that Teddy and Davis were using physics and computer calculations to cheat at roulette. Nick uses a fingerprint from one of the shoe transmitters to identify a third party, Seth Landers, who is an electrical engineering graduate student at WLVU. Seth reveals that their plan was to hit major casinos for smaller, less noticeable amounts until Teddy and Davis became greedy. He claims that they hit Sam Braun's casinos because they were low-tech and interfered less with the transmitters. As Grissom and Sara inspect Braun's limousine, Sara confronts Grissom about his recommendation of Nick. He tells her that he thought Nick was the best candidate for the position because he didn't care whether he received it. They find neon glass fragments in the limousines tires and Teddy's blood on the seats. Captain Brass arrests Braun for the murder of Teddy Keller and escorts him out of his casino. In interrogation, Braun claims he took Teddy to the neon graveyard for a private conversation but didn't kill him. In the casino, Warrick tests the electronic noise measurements of Braun's casino and finds Seth was lying. Back at the lab, white trace on the second victim's shirt is identified as white interior paint. Warrick looks into Seth's family, and finds that his father is Joseph Greene, the owner of the apartment complex where Teddy and Davis lived. Brass and Warrick bring Greene in for questioning, noticing some scarring on his hand. At LVPD, Greene and Braun are temporarily seated next to each other. Braun snidely references Green's injured hand, while Greene pretends not to know or recognize Braun. Brass confronts Greene with the knowledge that his hand was injured by Sam Braun after he was found cheating in his casino, and was then banned from casinos for life. Greene insists he and his son are innocent. Nick is called to Seth's dorm to collect a bloody shirt and gun. The gun matches the bullets from the victims, and Nick and Warrick determine that Davis was killed before Teddy. The shirt belonged to Seth and the blood on it belonged to Davis. Seth denies killing anyone and tells Warrick that he gave his shirt to Greene. He mentions that the three of them targeted Sam Braun in order to impress his father, who hated Braun. At Greene's apartment complex, the CSIs find cash from the casinos hidden in a room newly painted white. They conclude that when Greene learned of Braun's threats to Teddy, he used the opportunity to kill Teddy and Davis and frame Braun. Catherine later finds Braun and offers to buy him dinner as an apology. She learns that Braun has hired Seth as an opportunity to work off his debt. Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * David Berman as David Phillips * Joseph Patrick Kelly as Officer Metcalf * Scott Wilson as Sam Braun * Mark Derwin as Attorney James Mandelbaum * Edmund Wyson as Officer Devine * Nicholas Lea as Chris Bezich * Maury Chaykin as Joseph Greene/Joe Landers * Eddie Kaye Thomas as Seth Landers * Justin Urich as Ernie Menlo/Teddy Keller * Brandon Quinn as Davis Mullins See Also 422 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes